Ringe der Macht
Die''' Ringe der Macht''' wurden von den Elben in den Schmieden Eregions geschmiedet. Das Material, aus dem die Ringe gemacht wurden, war äußerst resistent. Nur das Feuer des Schicksalsberges oder Drachen, die allerdings zur Zeit des Buches Der Herr der Ringe nicht mehr existierten, konnten die Ringe (außer dem Einen Ring) vernichten. Geschichte Schmieden der Ringe Anfangs wurden alle Ringe der Macht für die Elben geschmiedet. Sauron wollte sich das Volk der Erstgeborenen Untertan machen, da sie das stärkste und somit gefährlichste Volk waren. Während er selbst den Einen Ring trug, konnte er sehen, was mit Hilfe der schwächeren Ringe geschah und somit die Gedanken ihrer Träger lesen und lenken. Die Elben waren jedoch nicht so leicht zu täuschen. Sobald sich Sauron den Einen Ring an den Finger steckte, merkten sie es und nahmen ihre Ringe aus Zorn und Angst vom Finger. Sauron, wütend über die misslungene Täuschung der Elben, verlangte alle Ringe zurück. Die drei Ringe (Narya, Nenya und Vilya), die zuletzt geschmiedet wurden und die mächtigsten waren, wurden jedoch von Celebrimbor versteckt und dieser gab selbst unter schwerster Folter das Versteck nicht preis. Doch brachte Sauron die übrigen Ringe der Macht sämtlich in seinen Besitz und er verteilte sie unter den anderen Völkern von Mittelerde, in der Hoffnung so alle unter seine Herrschaft zu zwingen, die es über das Maß ihrer Art hinaus nach geheimer Macht verlangte. Sieben Ringe gab er den Zwergen, den Menschen gab er neun, denn sie erwiesen sich ihm in diesen, wie in anderen Belangen, als die Willfährigsten. All die Ringe (außer den Elbenringen), die er beherrschte, verdarb er umso leichter, da er geholfen hatte sie zu schmieden und sie durch seine Hand besudelt waren. Sie betrogen am Ende jeden, der sie gebrauchte. Ende der Ringe Der Eine Ring wurde in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges zerstört. In der Folge wurden die Nazgûl und mit ihnen auch die Menschenringe vernichtet. Die Zwergenringe waren spurlos verschwunden und niemand sah sie erneut. Einige Zwergenringe wurden von den Drachen zerstört. Die Elbenringe wurden, zusammen mit ihren Trägern und den noch lebenden Ringträgern, außer Sam, in den Alten Westen über die Grauen Anfurten gebracht. Aber auch die mächtigsten drei Ringe der Elben, hatten durch die Zerstörung des Einen Ringes ihre Macht verloren. Die Ringe Ringe der Elben thumb Die Drei Ringe der Elben waren die mächtigsten unter den Ringen der Macht und auch die die Sauron sich von allen Ringen am sehnlichsten zu besitzen wünschte. Denn wer sie bei sich trug, konnte die Wunden der Zeit abwehren und die Müdigkeit der Welt vertragen. Jedoch fand er sie nicht, denn sie wurden den Weisen anvertraut, die sie verbargen und nie mehr offen trugen, solange Sauron den Herrscherring besaß. Somit blieben sie unbesudelt, denn Celebrimbor hatte sie alleine geschmiedet, und Saurons Hand hatte sie niemals berührt; doch waren auch sie dem Einen Ring untertan. Nach dem Sturz Saurons war ihre Macht stets tätig und wo sie sich befanden, da war das Glück zu Hause und alle Dinge blieben ungetrübt von den Nöten der Zeit. Narya Narya war der Ring des Feuers, mit einem Rubin besetzt. Ursprünglich gehörte er Círdan, dem Schiffbauer, er gab ihn jedoch Gandalf bei dessen Ankunft in Mittelerde. Dieser Ring hatte die Macht Herzen zu stärken. Es wurde aber streng geheim gehalten, wo sich der Ring befand. Nur Círdan, Galadriel, Elrond und Gandalf wussten um dieses Geheimnis. Erst am Ende wurde es bekannt. Nenya Dieser Ring, der auch der Ring des Adamant genannt wurde, war dem Element Wasser zugeordnet. Nenya bestand aus Mithril und ein Adamant funkelte an ihm wie ein Stern. Galadriel, die Herrin von Lórien, benutzte ihn, um durch Wasser wie bei Galadriels Spiegel oder der Phiole Macht zu wirken. Vilya Der Ring der Luft war der mächtigste der Drei. Er bestand aus purem Gold und war mit einem großen Saphir besetzt. Einst gehörte der Ring der Macht dem Elbenkönig Gil-galad, der mit Elendil, am Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters, am Schicksalsberg Sauron niederwarf. Nach Gil-galads Tod nahm Elrond ihn an sich und verwahrte ihn sicher während des Dritten Zeitalters. Ringe der Zwerge thumb Die sieben Zwergenringe wurden von den Elben und mit Hilfe des Dunklen Herrschers geschmiedet und den Königen der sieben Häuser der Zwerge gegeben. Sauron hoffte, dass er auf diese Weise die Zwerge, wie auch die Menschen, zu Nazgûl machen könnte. Die Bartträger erwiesen sich aber als zu zäh, um sie zu unterjochen. Erzürnt über den Misserfolg, dass die Ringe nur die Gier nach Gold in den Herzen ihrer Besitzer schürten, beschloss Sauron die Ringe zurückzugewinnen. Dies gelang ihm allerdings nur bei dreien von ihnen, die anderen vier wurden von Drachen zerstört. Ein Ring blieb noch übrig: Der siebte der Zwergenringe: Er gehörte den Zwergenkönigen von Durins Volk, er wurde Thráin II. in den Verliesen Dol Guldur abgenommen und kam so in die Hände Saurons. Ringe der Menschen thumb Die neun Ringe der Menschen wurden ebenfalls alle von Sauron gestohlen. Er hatte sie an die Könige der südlichen und östlichen Länder verteilt, die allesamt nach Macht gierten. Er hatte sie an: * Khamûl, Ostling * den späteren Hexenkönig von Angmar * und sieben weitere Menschenkönige verschenkt, und sie dadurch versklavt. So wurden diese zu Ringgeistern. Der Eine Ring thumb Der Eine Ring war im Vergleich zu den anderen Ringen ungewöhnlich. Er wurde nicht in der Schmiede Eregions, sondern in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges durch Sauron im Geheimen geschaffen und ist mit dessen Geist verbunden. Selbst als sein Körper vernichtet wurde, existierte Sauron weiter, solange der Ring existierte. Er kann nur durch die Feuer des Schicksalsberges zerstört werden. Wenn man ihn in normales Feuer wirft, glüht am Ring das Ringgedicht auf, welches in seine Innen- und Außenseite eingraviert ist. Der Ring machte die Schwächeren unsichtbar und verhalf Stärkeren wie Gandalf oder Galadriel zu großer Macht. Die "Nebenwirkung" der Nutzung des Ringes ist Langlebigkeit. Ringgedicht Die zwei Verse, in denen es um den Einen Ring geht, wurden in den Ring eingraviert. Sie lauten in der dunklen Sprache Mordors, in der es eingraviert war: :Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, :Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. In der deutschen Übersetzung von E.-M. von Freymann lauten die Zeilen: :Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, :Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden. Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch) Übersetzer: Margaret Carroux * Erstes Buch: * Zweites Kapitel: Der Schatten der Vergangenheit * Zweites Buch: * Zweites Kapitel: Der Rat von Elrond J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Anhänge, Anhang B J. R. R. Tolkien: Das Silmarillion, Herausgeber: Christopher Tolkien, Übersetzer: Wolfgang Krege * Von den Ringen der Macht und dem Dritten Zeitalter en:Rings of Power es:Anillos de Poder fr:Anneaux de pouvoir he:טבעות הכוח it:Anelli del Potere nl:Ringen van Macht pl:Pierścienie Władzy pt-br:Anéis do Poder ru:Кольца Власти Kategorie:Ring der Macht